Andy Carver
Andrew "Andy" Carver initially introduced himself to the residents of Coronation Street posing as Michael Rodwell's son Gavin. Biography 2014-2015: Posing as Gavin In November 2014 he went to meet Michael at Just Nick's. The meeting didn't go according to plan and Andy left, however he later contacted Michael and asked to meet the next day. Later that month he attempted to contact the real Gavin after finding out that Michael suffered from a heart condition, which was confirmed to be hereditary. He continued to build a bond with Michael and was immediately hired by Nick Tilsley at the bistro when he learned that Andy was an experienced waiter, although Andy seemed to show signs of uneasiness at his deceit and attempted to contact the real Gavin on several occasions. He also met co-worker Steph Britton there. On New Year's Eve after Leanne Tilsley was reinstated as bistro manager, she asked him for references, national insurance number and bank details which caused him to panic out of fear of being exposed. However he managed to get hold of Gavin's national insurance details, and made up the story that he didn't have access to his bank account because of an incident of hacking. On New Year's Day, he kissed Steph. In January 2015, a guilt-ridden Andy confessed to Steph about his deceit in the aftermath of Michael suffering another shock collapse. He admitted that he was a flatmate of the real Gavin Rodwell, and after Gavin had fled with his girlfriend Andy visited Michael as part of a prank, but felt bad when he realised Michael was genuinely sorry for not being in the real Gavin's life. He agreed to tell Michael everything, but he and Steph decided not to after they found out that Michael required open heart surgery, and that the shock would most likely kill him. returns.|200px]] In March, Andy was shocked when he found out from Steph that the real Gavin Rodwell was back from Thailand. When Andy went to see Gavin at the flat, Gavin began questioning him about why he had received pay slips from Nick's Bistro and questioned him over a letter written by Michael. Defeated, Andy revealed he was using Gavin's identity, and tried to insist that Michael was a changed man and regretted abandoning his son. Gavin wasn't so sympathetic however, and threatened to expose Andy's lies. Later that evening when Andy and Steph were at the Rovers along with Michael and his fiancée Gail McIntyre, Gavin turned up and said that he would remain silent on the condition that Andy paid him £5,000. However, in the following days, Gavin died in a car accident. Gail, Steph and Andy were shocked. Gail attended Gavin's funeral and met his mother, Susan Meldrum. The following month, Gail suspiciously started buying flowers for Gavin's grave but David followed her one day and found out the truth. Meanwhile, evil drug-dealer Callum Logan was trying to gain custody of his son Max Turner (who was living with stepfather David). On Gavin's birthday, David blackmailed Andy into helping him get Callum arrested. He made him buy drugs in The Swarbrick Arms and he then drove to The Dog & Gun and forced Andy to plant drugs in Callum's car. However Callum, along with his mates Gemma Winter and Macca, returned to the car and found Andy. They held him hostage in the pub's back room and threatened to beat him up. As Callum was about to attack Andy, he said that he would tell him everything. At that moment David walked in. After an argument, Callum released Andy but kidnapped David and beat him up. Andy returned to Gavin's birthday party late and told a shocked Steph about everything that happened. David was subsequently released by Callum and returned to Coronation Street, but had suffered a beating by his hands first. Andy's deceit was unveiled in June when Gavin's mother Susan Meldrum sent an album to Michael with pictures of Gavin. Andy awkwardly sat next to Michael as he looked through the photographs, but in later childhood images, it became clear that Andy wasn't Gavin. Michael was angry, even more so at Gail for not telling him and Michael subsequently walked out on Gail. Andy's crime was soon forgotten, as nobody reported him and he continued working at the Bistro as Nick saw him a good employee and didn't want to lose him. Andy began to slowly patch things up with Michael, who later moved in with him and Steph at 19a Victoria Street. Despite Michael settling things with Andy, he wasn't interested in reconciling things with Gail and instead got together with Gail's enemy Eileen Grimshaw. 2016-2017: Conflict with Pat Phelan Michael left in March 2016 after Eileen decided to end their relationship and got together with Pat Phelan, a builder who Michael didn't trust. The (rightful) distrust of Phelan drove a wedge between the couple, which resulted in Eileen dumping Michael. Michael attempted to get back with Gail, however she seemed to show disinterest in getting back with him, which subsequently led to him leaving for Brighton with his ice cream van. Andy broke the news to Gail that Michael had left, much to her disappointment. After Andy and Steph's landlord Jason Grimshaw left for Thailand in June, Phelen began to run the day-to-day operations of Jason's Construction. Phelan made a suggestion to Eileen that she should raise Andy and Steph's rent, which she agreed to although they struggled. When Michael made an unexpected return in July after several months away, he offered to move in with them to help with the rent, much to Phelan's annoyance. In January 2017, Phelan discovered that Andy had vital evidence proving that he was behind the luxury apartments con that he had planned with his friend Vinny Ashford. He then proceeded to smash Kevin's laptop over Andy's head several times. Phelan then told Steph that he had run away without her. Quotes "Hello, dad" (First line, to Michael Rodwell) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2014 debuts Category:1985 births Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:2017 departures